Batman vs Harry Potter
Batman vs Harry Potter is a fight by ZombieSlayer23. Bruce_vs_Harry.png|Unknown The_parents_are_a_myth_(Remake)_by_Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothehero Description '' These two famous Warner Brothers heroes were once normal kids, but after their parents were murdered, they become heroes and eventually avenged their parent's deaths.'' Intro Zombie: Warner Brothers has created a wide variety of heroes on the silver screen. Romn: But these heroes are the ones they continually milk! Zombie: Batman, the Dark Knight. Romn: And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Zombie: I'm Zombie and he's Romn and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle! Batman Romn: I think we all know the background on Batman. He got a fear on Bats after being stuck in a well and ended up getting hoisted back up! Hooray! But then, his happy life changed one day. His parents were shot after leaving a play one day by some drunk guy who wanted Bruce's parent's wallet, and the drunk guy didn't kill Bruce. Zombie: Thinking it was all of his fault, Bruce lived with his Butler, Alfred. Alfred tried to have Bruce have a better life, and he did that. Bruce was raised by Alfred, and one day, Bruce got trained by some fine man and became a pretty good fighter himself. But after fighting in the place and having it be exploded and saving his master, Bruce became a superhero named Batman. Why Batman? Because Bruce wanted to share his fear of Bats, and another thing he is scared of, is guns. Romn: Batman has a TON of enemies, like The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, Bane, Scarecrow, and so much more. Having that been said, Batman can dodge bullets! That's pretty impressive, something a normal person could never do in his/her lifetime. Batman has so much weapons that can sometimes be inconvenient, like Shark Spray. Why Shark Spray?! Zombie: Some weapons include Batarangs, Bat Bombs, Bat-Darts, Bat-Goo Gun, Bat-Lasso, and pretty much every weapon but having it renamed with a Bat in the beginning of the name. Batman is also a Master Martial Artist, being trained by the master we told you about. Batman also has Peak Human Strength, Reflexes, Speed, Endurance, and Agility. Another thing he is known for is-'' Romn: '''I am Batman!?' Zombie: ......No! Another thing he is known for is his Stealth, wearing all Black and can find a place to hide without being seen in pretty much everywhere, and hey, he's also an Acrobatic. Romn: Ok. Batman is a really rich man, having a lot of unique weapons, and even Transportation! Like the Batmobile, Batboat, Batcycle, and Batpod! Zombie: Bruce is a very interesting man..... Batman: I am Batman. Harry Potter Romn: And here's the story of The Boy Who Lived! Lily and James Potter enjoyed a happy life with their son, Harry. But that all ended one day. Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort, but when Voldemort was about to kill Harry, Voldemort somehow hurt himself! Voldemort fled, leaving a scar upon Harry's head. The scar was a lightning bolt. Zombie: And that's where Dumbledore came in, making Hagrid take Harry to Harry's..... Annoying Aunt and Uncle's house. With that being said, over the boring years, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia treated Harry like he was their slave. Harry did not enjoy his childhood, ESPECIALLY with Dudley being around. Dudley was Harry's cousin, and he caused most of the trouble but blamed it on Harry. Romn: On Harry's Birthday, Hagrid took him to Hogwarts, a Wizarding School. And he met his friends for life, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The 3 wizards became very successful, mastering some spells, and failing some potions. Zombie: The Potions Teacher was Severus Snape, and he did NOT like Harry. He often embarrassed him in class, but why was he so mad at Harry? Because James would always tease and make fun of Snape, embarrassing Snape in front of the school. Romn: Anyways, Harry has plenty of spells and tricks up his sleeve. Like how he can teleport, and Avada Kedavra, which automatically kills his opponent IF the spell hits his opponent. Another deadly spell is Crucio, which gives your opponent excruciating pain through the opponent's body. And Sectumsempra, an invisible sword that slices your opponent. Zombie: The final 'Harry Potter' showed Harry marrying Ginny Weasley, (Ron's sister), Hermione marrying Ron, and Harry killing Voldemort. Harry, Hermione, and Ron also figured Voldemort's weakness. Horcruxes, which gives Voldemort several lives in an object. Romn: But, you know, he died. What a surprise. Because a villain ALWAYS lives in a final movie..... Yay........ I sware, all I want for Christmas is too see a villain succeed in killing a hero! It would be so fun! Zombie: Good to know. Harry: "You’re an Auror?" DEATH BATTLE! With one pull from his trigger, Deathstroke launched a small bullet towards Batman’s direction. But as he did so, Batman dodged the bullet and hurled an explosive batarang in Deathstroke’s direction. The villain sliced the batarang in half, having it exploded behind Deathstroke. But one thing wasn’t right. Batman was gone. Deathstroke looked to his right and left, but did not see Batman anywhere. ???: Lights out. And then Batman appeared, holding another explosive batarang. He stabbed the batarang inside Deathstroke’s helmet, causing Deathstroke to drop to the ground. As Batman walked away, an explosion was seen behind Batman, filling smoke on the screen. Batman turned, only to see ashes on the ground. Batman: It’s about time he’s finished. As Batman started to walk away, a flash of light was erupted from a building directly at Batman. Batman flipped backwards just in time, watching as the light crashed into the ground and exploded. Batman looked upwards to where the light was projected from, and he could see a Human standing on the building. The figure grabbed something that looked like a broom and floated downwards to the ground. The figure had a scar on his head, glasses, and black hair. It was Harry Potter. Batman didn’t see a word. Batman grabbed some batarangs as Harry gripped his wand and got into battle stance. FIGHT! Harry: Accio! Right as Batman placed his batarang behind his shoulder, the batarang was sent flying at Harry without force from Batman. The batarang landed safely into Harry’s open hand, leaving the wizard to chuck the batarang at Batman. Batman was hit by the batarang, exploding backwards as he was hit. Batman slowly picked himself up after sliding on the ground for some time, coughing and breathing hard. Harry: Sectumsempra! Batman knew the spell couldn’t be good. Batman lunged to his right, expecting something to happen. But nothing did. He was going to be slashed by an invisible sword, but he dodged the attack. Batman quickly grabbed his cape and glided at Harry. Harry sent many spells in Batman’s direction, like Avada Kedavra, Obliviate, Confringo, and Aguamenti, but Batman dodged the spells and landed next to Harry. The first attack by Batman included a punch and a kick combined into Harry’s gut, followed by a punch into Harry’s glasses. Harry’s right glasses burst in half, shattering glass on the ground. Now, Harry couldn’t see very good. Batman quickly leaped into the air and kicked Harry with both of his feet, blasting Harry into a building. As Batman lunged at Harry, Harry sent a Crucio spell at Batman. The spell hit Batman directly in the face, knocking him into the ground and having the torture consume him. Excruciating pain erupted through Batman’s body as Harry: Let’s have some fun, shall we? Tarantallegra! The moment the spell hit Batman, the hero of Gotham bolted to his feet and started to tango. His dance included a variety of Hip Hop moves and Tango. As Harry smirked, a grenade dropped from Batman’s cloak. Harry: Oh-'' '''BOOM!' Moments later….. The 2 were back on their feet, exchanging blows every hit. After some time, Harry grabbed Bruce’s leg and kicked it in the shin. Bruce dropped to the ground as Harry shouted another spell upon Bruce. Harry: Avada Kedavra! Batman bolted on his feet, dodging the spell with a simple jump. He quickly grabs his Explosive Gel and sprays some on the ground. Bruce flips backwards, making Harry wonder what would happen. Whatever it was it couldn’t be good. Harry flipped backwards, causing an explosive to form around the gel on the ground. Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, just watching how painful it would have been to explode. Harry was not aware of the Freeze Grenade Batman was holding, uncapping it and chucking it at Harry. As Harry looked down at the grenade, the Grenade exploded and trapped Harry in a cube of Ice. Harry was shocked Bruce equipped such weapons, but Harry already knew what to do. He disappeared from the cube and appeared behind Bruce, kicking him and grabbing an extra Freeze Grenade from Batman’s belt. Harry chucked it at Bruce, but Batman chucked an explosive batarang at the grenade. The 2 objects collided, exploding the grenade and the batarang, but Ice appeared in the sky. The shattered Ice collapsed on top of Bruce and Harry, giving them several cuts. Bruce was the first to pick himself up, quickly grabbing a Bat Bomb and throwing it at Harry. Harry quickly teleported out of the way, landing next to Batman. Right before the Bat Bomb reached the ground, Batman tried to fly away from the explosion about to happen, but Harry grabbed Bruce’s left leg and threw him even closer to the explosion. And just like that, an orange explosion was seen. BOOM! Harry picked himself up and noticed Batman laying on the ground, motionless. Harry’s head was bleeding and his arm had a deep cut. His wand was scratched, but no real damage. Harry turned to walk away, and turned one last time to look at Bruce’s dead body. But it wasn’t their. Harry: What?-'' '''BAMM!' Batman appeared on top of Harry, punching his face brutally. Harry was sent crashing into the ground as Batman grabbed Harry’s leg and pulled it to Batman. In mid air, Harry was punched back down to the ground by Bruce. Harry’s glasses were completely shattered, clogging Harry’s vision. Bruce: Good night, kid. Bruce grabbed his Grappling Hook and shot it at Harry’s arm. The Hook curled through Harry’s arm, making Harry shriek in pain. Harry was then blasted at Bruce, having his arm brutally tear off his body. Harry let out one last shriek of pain and fear as Batman chucked an explosive batarang in the air, and as it came back to the ground, it stabbed Harry in the head, making Harry slam into the ground. As Batman walked away, an explosion was heard. K.O * Batman mysteriously disappeared from Gotham for a while, giving The Joker an opportunity to take over Gotham. * Everyone in the Wizard World was depressed about Harry’s death, especially Ron and Hermione, who were weeping over Harry’s dead body. Results Romn: Well..... I would not want to be Harry right now. That was pretty brutal, and I think everyone who read this fight will agree. Zombie: .... I'm still shocked by the outcome. I mean..... brutally having your arm ripped off your body and being exploded? Yikes. But yeah, Bruce won. Why? '' Romn: '''Me and Zombie had to really discuss who would win, this was an extremely close fight. Batman has an advantage in offense and Harry had an advantage in defense. If any of Harry's spells hit Batman, Harry could toy with him. But if Batman managed a way to get out of it and get to Harry, it's lights out for Harry.' Zombie: But how did Bruce dodge so many spells from Harry? Batman dodges bullets, meaning he can dodge spells. Batman also has the advantage in strength, durability, agility, and equipment. Batman is stocked with weapons, transportation, and a lot more things. Giving Bruce the weapons he needs, Batman can put an end to Harry pretty easily. Romn: Harry had his broom advantage, where he could fly. But then again, their is a Bat jet. And considering the stealth and martial arts Bruce has learned, he could sneak up behind Harry without the wizard noticing, and kill him easily. Zombie: Well, Harry will get to see his parents again!.... From the dead. Romn: The Boy Who Lived, became the Boy Who Died. Zombie: The Winner, is Batman. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Air Battle' Themed Death Battle Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles